


Vespertine

by RoseyPeach



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Dark Academia, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, M/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Murder Mystery, Plagg Is The Bringer Of Doom (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyPeach/pseuds/RoseyPeach
Summary: ⇢ ˗ˏˋ The Music Of Murder ࿐ྂ (Ladynoir/Adrienette)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. +*:ꔫ:*﹤Sorrowful Discovery﹥*:ꔫ:*+

**••●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●••**

Adrien tapped the eraser end of his pencil against his wooden desk anxiously, his eyes no longer able to focus on the exam placed in front of him. Circling the wrong answer could change his life for the better or the worse. He couldn't decide anymore on what was correct and what was wrong. The test was merely one of opinions, left or right, night or day but, it seemed impossible. How was he to know how it would affect his results? Adrien sighed and bubbled in his answers with his elbow up on the desk as his chin rested in his open palm.  _ Schola Peccatorum _ is a prestigious academy for only the most prestigious sinners, and Adrien feared he wouldn't make the cut.

The exam overseer, a tall woman in beige heels and silver hair, picked up a small bell on her desk, and Adrien's heart dropped to his stomach as its chimes echoed throughout the room. He set his pencil down and stared at the few questions he had answered. He was screwed. Adrien feared for his father's reaction if he flunked out. With his head swirling with doubt, he turned in his practically untouched paper, earning a glance from the professor in surprise. Adrien smiled wearily in response before draping his coat over his shoulders and rushing out the door, bag in hand. He felt he would puke if he stayed in the stuffy room a moment longer. 

The thud of footsteps sounded behind Adrien as he walked, and soon, a pair of loafers were strolling beside him. The shoes belonged to a tall boy with caramel skin and silver wire glasses. The golden crest on his tan blazer matched Adrien's, indicating he was from the same private school. "How'd you do?" The boy asked in a friendly manner.

"Not well. Nino, I barely got past the first page." Adrien huffed, gripping the straps on his bag tight. Nino raised an eyebrow at this response. He had always known Adrien to be a perfect student, earning high scores and awards for his academic achievements. 

"I'm sure you did fine. Everyone from your family has gotten into  _ Schola Peccatorum."  _ Nino explained.

Adrien grimaced at the reminder. He came from a long line of  _ Schola Peccatorum _ graduates, specifically from the class of Ira. Adrien hoped he would be assessed into the same level as his descendants. He feared the result of not living up to his father's expectations. Adrien was quickly torn away from these thoughts as Nino patted his shoulder and smiled, "You worry too much, man. Take it easy."

Adrien smiled weakly once more and nodded, despite not heeding his friend's advice; his mind was still racing. 

For the next few days, Adrien would wake up and dash to the front of his estate, slamming doors open in a rush, startling the maids. He descended down the steps quickly, almost tripping over his laces as his chest fought to keep up with his sudden acceleration. After crossing the expansive front yard, he finally slowed his pace into a stroll and walked up to the mailbox where a small raven was perched quietly. Strangely it didn't fly away as he approached. Bewildered, Adrien lifted the mailbox's latch and reached inside blindly, his focus on the bird rather than the contents. 

Adrien pulled out a small white envelope from the mailbox and finally gave the paper his attention. As he looked down at the little paper, curiously, there were tiny scratches and scuff marks. It was almost as if the raven had carried it here but, if that were true, how did it get in the mailbox? He shook his head. His father always said not to get wrapped up in such trivial details. Adrien glanced up at the bird once again before inspecting the envelope. When his thumb traveled over the middle of the seal, a thorn pricked his finger. The blood dripped from the wound onto the paper, revealing smudged writing in white ink. The crimson liquid filled the spaces between the letters, and soon, the letters created words, which made a sentence. Once Adrien found the sentence to be legible, he lifted his thumb to his lips and tried to soothe the pain as his eyes scanned the paper. Written on the envelope was the following: " _ It is with great pride that Schola Peccatorum announces you part of the Tristitia class. Headmaster Fu will be happily awaiting your arrival." _

Adrien cursed and dragged a hand down his face. Once his fingers parted, he sent a heated glare to the raven, the bird was a clear sign of his assessment results, yet he was too naive to see it. Adrien struggled to think of what he should say to his father. He would definitely be upset with Adrien's results and ruining the family legacy.

The news did not go over well, to say the least. Now in his room, packing for the trip, a bright red handprint on his left cheek, Adrien could still remember the mixture of disappointment and rage on his father’s face. When his father could not bare to look at him any longer, he waved Adrien away. Out of sight and out of his life, Adrien assumed. With an expression of melancholy, he refused any maid's help as he loaded his belongings into a carriage, his tan calf-high boots splashing in puddles of mud but, he didn’t mind the mess. Adrien was far more focused on his future. He had been classified into a Sin Section he deemed inferior to him. Adrien slid into the carriage, placing his bag on his lap, the horses jolting forward and taking off down the cobblestone road as he thought about his new classmates. He was sure they’d be as dull as bread. 

However, something quickly stole his attention. When the carriage passed over the campus lines, Adrien could hear an orchestral melody. It never seemed to end, continually looping in a never-ending sonata. He stayed quiet about his discovery until the stagecoach halted the horses and opened the door for him. “Do you hear that?” Adrien asked the man.

The stagecoach shook his head, “Hear what?” He replied, closing the door as Adrien stepped out. Adrien shook his head dismissively, “Nothing. It must be the birds.” He stated despite knowing that was far from the truth. He had never heard birds that could make such sweet sounds before.

**••●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●••**


	2. +*:ꔫ:*﹤Unfortunate Introductions﹥*:ꔫ:*+

**•●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●•**

Adrien walked side by side with his stagecoach but, when he turned his head in specific directions, the noise seemed to get louder. "Curious..." He mumbled to no one in particular. He found that the song was its loudest when he faced the forest. Adrien would have to investigate as soon as he was dropped off at the dormitories, for it was getting late, the trip to the school had taken several hours.  _ 'I can not wait that long..'  _ He thought to himself, always a rather impatient boy. 

Adrien turned to his stagecoach, halting his steps, his boots crunching against the gravel beneath him. "Leave me. I can manage the rest of the way myself." Adrien informed the older man. The stagecoach was reasonably hesitant but, he could not disobey an order from his superior, despite the age difference. "As you wish." The man bowed and turned, walking back to the carriage. Once the stagecoach was out of sight, Adrien hugged his blazer close, the breeze blowing through him, causing him to shiver. The sun created purple and orange hues on the horizon but, he wasn't the only one watching the colors shift. 

Up in the Luxuria dormitories tower, a girl sat on the windowsill looking out over her new campus. "Marinette, are you even going to assist me?" Alya asked, a student from the Superbia class. Usually, students didn't travel to any dormitories besides their own but, Alya knew if she didn't help Marinette unpack, it would never get done. Marinette sighed and opened her mouth to say she'd help in a moment when she spotted a blonde tuff of hair disappear into the forest. She tilted her head curiously, she could also hear the symphony, but she had decided not to act on it, in fear of being called crazy. Marinette stood up from her perch and quickly smoothed out her red plaid skirt and black blouse. Each class had different colored uniforms corresponding with their sin, and Luxuria's happened to be onyx and crimson. 

Marinette braided her hair quickly and rushed to her dorm door, pulling her red blazer off the coat hanger. "Where do you think you're going?" Alya asked with her hands on her hips. Marinette turned and looked over her shoulder, already griping the doorknob in one of her hands, "I'll be right back, I promise. I just dropped something over the side of the window, is all." She lied through her teeth, a guilty smile tugging at her lips.

Alya sighed, if what she was saying was true it wouldn’t be uncharacteristic. Marinette was always a clutz. “Fine but, hurry back. I’m not sorting through all your books.” Marinette only heard snippets of Alya’s sentences as she was already out the door and rushing down the steps, her heeled loafers clicking against the smooth stone stairs. Once she arrived outside to the front courtyard, she realized she should have brought a scarf and she shivered but, there was no going back now, her curiosity was in full swing. She needed to figure out what the strange boy was doing. 

Marinette trudged through the woods quietly, the leaves under her feet crumpling in protest. She darted behind trees and rocks, avoiding the occasional glance Adrien sent over his shoulder. As the two ventured through the forest the music got louder and louder. By the time they arrived at an opening with an old well with a small glass music box on the ledge, the both of them were gripping their heads, their pace sluggish and pained. Marinette stumbled out of her hiding place and fell to the ground, her ears felt like they were on fire. Her sudden appearance startled Adrien and he stumbled back, knocking the music box over the edge of the well. It fell until it shattered at the bottom. Then there was silence, complete silence. 

Adrien exhaled the breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked down at Marinette, his eyes narrowing with suspicion, “I hope you’ve got a good reason for sneaking up on me like that.” He sneered, crouching down to look at Marinette eye to eye. The girl brushed her blue braid off her shoulder and met his gaze, not backing down. “I wanted to see what you were doing. You do know these woods are off limits right?” She asked him, crossing her arms. Marinette made no movement to get up, seemingly comfortable with her position on the ground. Adrien was not aware of that. It must have slipped his mind when the song began to play but, he didn’t want to seem inferior to this strange girl, “Of course I know that!” He snapped before standing up. 

The yelling seemed to gather some attention and soon streams of light started to pour through the trees. “Now you’ve done it, you idiot!” Marinette whispered, quickly getting to her feet and looking around anxiously. “Did what?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her sudden skittish mannerisms. “Do you know nothing? The night patrol is going to have our heads for trespassing!” She answered, poking him in the chest harshly. Adrien’s scowl deepened and his eyebrows knit together, “Well, that’s not my fault! You’re the one that appeared out of nowhere!” He seethed.

Marinette huffed, clamped her hand over his mouth, and shoved him against the back of a tree, her free hand pressing against the bark beside Adrien’s head. “Shut. Up.” She commanded lowly, her blue eyes sparkling with hatred, a rare emotion for Marinette. 

Adrien pressed his lips together firmly and obediently, resisting the urge to bite the porcelain flesh pressed against his face. He met her gaze, challenging her cerulean optics with his fiery emerald ones. Quietly they stared at each other as the sounds of footsteps grew closer to their position. Each heavy step shot a dose of anxiety through the duo’s veins. Soon Marinette’s hand on the tree began to tremble but, her eyes stayed steady on Adrien’s. The blonde didn’t need to advert his gaze to become aware of Marinette’s increasing unease, the rapid white puffs of air escaping her lips were more than enough. 

Adrien smirked against her hand, feeling superior in the moment for being able to keep his emotions more secure. Marinette’s forehead developed a crease of confusion at this change of demeanor but, Adrien merely closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wood. After a few painful seconds, the footsteps receded, leaving the two alone again. Marinette backed off and wiped her hands on her skirt, seemingly disgusted to have been touching him for that long. She adjusted her posture and sighed, “I’m leaving, I think I’ve had enough excitement for today. Plus, Alya is waiting for me.”

Marinette was directing the last statement towards herself but, Adrien overheard, “Who the hell is Alya- More importantly, who the hell are you?” He asked, keeping his voice down despite the urgency in his voice, he didn’t want to get caught. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I’m Marinette, feel free to forget it.” She grumbled before answering his other question, “Alya is my friend, but you probably don’t know what those are Mr. Shouts-Alot.” She prodded, a satisfied sneer on her face. 

Adrien scoffed and walked up to the well, glancing down at the shards of glass below, there seemed to be a small black box amidst the rubble. “Big talk for a girl with shot nerves.” He teased as he untied the rope of the well. Adrien shrugged off his blazer and threw it at Marinette, hitting her in the face. The bluenette let out a yelp and pulled the clothing off her face before preceding to fold it and drape it over her arm. “Your loss, I’m not giving this back.” 

Adrien ignored her and began pulling on the rope, a bucket raising from the depths. He stepped up on the ledge and wrapped the rope around his arm. Adrien’s green eyes were calculating as his gaze flickered from the bucket to the box but, his curiosity got the better of him. He took a deep breath and stepped one foot into the pail as the other wouldn’t fit. Marinette rushed forward, “I know you’re an idiot but, that’s insane!” Adrien shook his head, she didn’t see what he did, “If you are just going to yell, leave me alone.” His arms strained to hold up his weight and he didn’t think it was wise to split his focus like this. 

“Fine! I don’t need your death in my consciousness anyway.” She briskly stated before turning on her heel and storming out of the forest, leaving Adrien alone. The boy shook his head at her theatrics and brought his attention back to his current position, he didn’t want to hang in the bucket longer than he needed to. Carefully, he lowered himself down to the bottom of the well.

**•●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●•**


	3. +*:ꔫ:*﹤If You Like It Than You Shoulda Put A ring On It﹥*:ꔫ:*+

**●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●**

Adrien steadily descended down the well, his knuckles white and his biceps flexed in the sleeves of his white button-up. He reached the bottom safely and stepped out of the pail. He shook his hands out by his side and let out a long breath, “That seemed easier in my head…” Adrien carefully stepped between the fragments of glass and trekked across the rocky cobblestone ground. However, the floor was uneven. Soon Adrien made an unstable step, causing him to slam into the ground, directly on top of the glass. The shards pierced his skin across his exposed arms, a crimson liquid seeping out of the punctures and staining the glass. The blonde cursed and scrambled to his feet, stumbling back and bracing a hand on a rounded wall.

Adrien glared down at the slices in his skin, the blood streaming from the wounds like scarlet rivers and pooling in his open palms. He considered shouting for help from Marinette but, the image of her face crossing his mind only made him more upset. He kept his mouth shut. His teeth gritted as he pushed off of the wall. Adrien hugged his more damaged arm to his chest, creating speckles of red on his once-pristine shirt, and with more hesitance, he continued to cross the bottom of the large well. He came to a stop in front of a small black box. It seemed to be made of an onyx crystal, and its surface glimmered in the low light of the evening. Adrien released his arm from his grasp and reached down, and picked up the hexagon-shaped container, his fingers leaving red prints across the smooth material. 

Adrien, tired and in pain, didn’t think to be cautious of what could be inside and haphazardly flipped the lid open. Inky black smoke shot out of the box and swirled around violently, causing Adrien to drop the box and stagger back. He tilted his head back as he watched the mist rise to roughly seven feet. Two glowing green lights in the shape of a feline’s eyes shined down at Adrien with a predatory gaze, “Who dares disturb Ammit’s resting place of peace?” A voice boomed powerfully but, the voice wasn’t annoyed or mad. It sounded merely curious and giddy. 

Adrien was at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open in surprise, “Am-Ammit?” He stammered, his mind racing as he tried to make sense of the situation.  Nathalie, his private tutor, had taught him about mythology from many cultures, including Egyptian. “The-the god?!” He asked, bewildered that this gust of wind was claiming to be the funerary deity. 

“You’re brighter than you look, kid.” A ghostly chuckle echoed throughout the well. The glowing green eyes were now accompanied by fashionably quaffed raven hair, dark feline ears, fangs for teeth, and a sharp jawline. The parts of him that appeared to be skin were a smooth caramel flattered by a three-piece suit with the jacket hanging off his shoulders and a bright green tie to match his mossy slitted eyes. His fingernails were painted black, while his hands were decorated with shiny silver rings of various sizes and shapes. Ammit twirled in his onyx heeled riding boots and glided across imaginary steps in the air close to Adrien. Ammit hummed with a wicked grin, “Now, who might you be?”

Adrien’s eyes widened, and he pointed at himself, “I-I’m Adrien Agreste.” He struggled to utter the sentence in Ammit’s presence. He was overwhelmed. Ammit narrowed his eyes in an amused manner, “Damn, I missed this!” He cackled. Ammit enjoyed the feeling of others groveling at his feet or trembling in his presence, and it was a feeling he had gone without for a millennia. 

“Well, Adrien, I can’t thank you enough for freeing me! Now I can finally complete my duties!” He laughed happily and reached down to shake Adrien’s hand but, Ammit’s hand phased right through the boy. Ammit frowned and raised his hand close to his face so he could inspect it, “I suppose I’m not at my full form yet…” His grin shortly returned, and he tossed his hands up, shrugging carelessly, “A minor inconvenience! Once I eat enough hearts I’m sure the problem will solve itself!” He chirped.

Adrien didn’t know what to say or what he  _ should _ say in this situation, but his body went cold at Ammit’s exclamations. The details of Nathalie’s lesson rushed back to Adrien, and he swallowed dryly. Occurring to legend, while a person’s soul traveled through the Egyptian afterlife, Anubis would weigh the heart of the soul with the feather of truth, and if the heart was determined to be that of a sinner, Ammit would devour it, ending the person’s life force. Adrien took a step behind him, his back brushing against the cold cobblestone wall.  _ He was in danger _ . 

Ammit’s smile seemed to grow wider at Adrien’s behavior, “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t eat your heart,  _ well not yet at least. _ ” Ammit floated down to the floor and surprisingly was shorter than the blonde, his head only reaching up to around Adrien’s chin. However, the soft and pointed feline ears ontop of Ammit’s head stretched up high enough to make their height equivalent. “I need your help. Since you kindly freed me of my prison, I will return the favor after my needs are met by granting a wish of yours.” The demon informed Adrien, his tone serious for once.

Ammit slipped a silver ring off his index finger. The ring was designed to appear as if a cat’s tail was wrapping around the owner’s finger. Two green jewels represented the eyes as well as a raven-hued gem to represent the nose. Ammit tossed the ring in the air, and Adrien swiftly reached out and caught the ring, the metal softly landing in his blood-caked palms. “What’s this for?” Adrien asked, suspicious of Ammit’s actions. “Oh relax, it’s just a ring unless you activate the miraculous,” Ammit answered, avoiding the question slightly.

“Miraculous?” Adrien wondered aloud. Ammit sighed and looked up at Adrien with a hint of annoyance, “Did I stutter? I can’t do much without a vessel, which is where you come in.” Ammit began to explain, “With your help, I can bring justice and righteousness to the world. No more sinners, only the pure will remain.” Adrien thought back on the purpose the  _ Schola Peccatorum  _ was established in the first place. It was to help those riddled with faults and sins to become better versions of themselves. He assumed whoever founded the school must have known of the dangers that Ammit posed to the population. 

Ammit clapped his hands excitedly, and one would have thought the action was innocent if not for the many deaths to come, “This is going to be a joyous event!” Adrien leaned his back against the wall and shook his head, “I-I can’t help you! It’s wrong!” He cried out, afraid of what chaos was unfolding because of him-  _ No,  _ because of  _ her.  _ Adrien scowled, and Ammit watched curiously, whistling, “I know that emotion well. Let me help you. You need me. Don’t you want to prove to your father that your more than a lowly Tristita?” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, “How do you know-” “I know everything about you, all I needed was one touch- well swipe.” Ammit interrupted. 

Ammit held his hands out, “You have great potential Adrien, put on that ring and repeat the phrase after me, and you’ll become a greater man than your father will ever be.” He schemingly reassured. Adrien chewed his lower lip and stared down at the ring in his hands. He never wanted to be weak again. Adrien slipped the ring onto his index finger silently, not looking up to meet Ammit’s gaze. “Brilliant! I knew you were a smart one. Now, I have an ancient name that brings me power, say:  _ Plagg! Claws Out! _ And you’ll be everything you’ve dreamed of, strong, independent, and powerful.” Ammit urged, stepping closer, his eyes never leaving the ring.

Adrien took a deep breath and looked up at the moon. Closing his hand into a fist, Adrien shouted into the night, “ Plagg! Claws Out!”

**●══════••●۩۞۩●••══════●**


End file.
